Always Waiting, Never Asking
by AlwaysandforeverSnape
Summary: Molly Hooper, hopelessly in love...with an unresponsive man...can she get him to notice her? only time will tell for now she's just gonna carry on waiting. Reviews much appreciated...good and bad :
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! although I wish i owned the characters and storylines...i don't that honor was bestowed upon steven moffat and mark gatiss.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>hapter One

Molly Hooper was just finishing work, tidying away the last of her tools. She had had a good day and had got a lot of her pending work done, but there was one thing bothering her. Often when Sherlock was working on a case he would be concentrated, not really listening to anyone but hearing everything at the same time. Today however there had been something not quite right.

Earlier that day….

"Sherlock?...Sher- are you even listening to me?"

"hmmm….sorry what?" his ice blue eyes found hers reflecting innocence that made Molly melt inside.

"Lestrade rang, he says he'll transfer the payment from the Russian Spy case into your account this afternoon…are you alright?

"Oh yeah…absolutely…"

Molly knew better though, and Sherlock's absence of mind worried her….she knew he was definitely NOT ok. She smiled to herself as she recalled quizzing him about it.

"Would you like some tea?…coffee?

"Huh…oh no thank you Molly."

"you know… you can always talk to me if something is bothering you…." She trailed off at the sight of the expression Sherlock fixed her with.

"Bothering me."

"Yeah you know…John…rows with your girlfriend…" okay maybe that was too far.

"Girlfriend…what girlfriend? For god's sake Molly stop badgering me.

"Sorry..forget I said anything…I don't matter…sorry…"

Molly turned away hiding the fact that she was on the bring of tears. But Sherlock was not one to be deceived, eyeing her warily he said "I'm sorry Molly, forgive my…ahhh…short …temper."

"You always say such horrible things…every time I try to help."

"I said I'm sorry," said Sherlock indignantly

"Forget it Sherlock…it doesn't matter."

But it would always matter to her, she was quite in awe of him, every inch of her wanted to reach out and make whatever was bothering him go away….but she didn't…instead she walked out of the door to the lab, and caught the bus back to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- The Next Day

Molly groaned and rolled over squinting at her bedside clock, 6am…ugh time for work.

She spent an entire fifteen minutes deciding what to wear, finally settling on a white shirt with a black jumper and a black skirt slipping on her black ballet flats as she sloped downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen she sighed at the sight of the mess she had left from the night before. As usual for a Monday night she had spent her time going over her timetable for the week and comfort eating, alternating between pizza and chocolate ice-cream.

Rolling her eyes she decided she would clean up when she got home and then giving the clock an alarmed look (it now said 6:45) she grabbed a cereal bar before rushing out of the door and hailing a cab…only having to rush back to the house to retrieve her handbag and feed the cat…then, locking the door behind her she began her long lonesome journey to work.

She hung up her coat and bag and pushed on the door leading to the morgue, only to fall right through the door as someone else opened it from the other side. She just had time to grab hold of Sherlock's coat before she fell flat on her face.

"Careful Molly…don't want anymore casualties today….annnd you've put on three pounds since I last saw you…all that chocolate ice cream I expect."

Inwardly rolling her eyes she greeted Sherlock "Two and a half….and good morning to you too."

"Mmmm three," said Sherlock surveying her carefully, "And you might want to look in the mirror before you go much further."

Suddenly Molly registered what he had said "Wait how did you know…Chocolate ice cream?"

"The mirror Molly…now please."

Scurrying into the bathroom she almost screamed at the sight of her self in the mirror. From the neck down she looked perfectly fine, it was only when you looked at her chocolate smeared face that you realised what was wrong. She had totally forgotten to look in the mirror this morning; she hadn't even put any make-up on. Oh Lord why did this have to happen to her? And in front of Sherlock as well! She would have welcomed any other person but really…Sherlock!

Hurriedly she ran some warm water into the basin and cleaned herself up and then practically flying back to get her back she sent a silent prayer hoping that she had left her make-up bag in there from Sunday night. Thank God she had, finally one thing going right in her life.

Finally looking presentable she stepped out and surveyed her list ready to start work when Sherlock strode in, as usual looking like he owned the place.

"Ahh much better Molly…now what have you got for me?"

"Err…44 year old man died of apparent heart failure but his family believe otherwise…"

"Boring" shouted Sherlock cutting her off.

She tried again, "72 year old female, no family. According to this she died of an aneurism but traces of plant resin were found in her system…"

"So she smoked big deal! Arghhh why does nothing ever happen round here?" and with that he turned and walked out of the morgue, probably going to buy Nicotine patches to help him clam down.

Molly stared after him wistfully. He was the only exciting thing that had happened to her in her whole life, though obviously Sherlock couldn't see that.

One day, she resolved, she would make him see it.

**What do you think? Please review, good or bad …all are welcome…oh and stay tuned for the next chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sherlock could feel Molly's eyes watching him as he flounced out of the room, it made him feel edgy and he didn't like it. Despite this he put it out of his mind for now; he needed to talk to John.

Ten minutes later he was at the door of 221B and was surprised when the door opened without him having to knock.

"Ahhhh John, good I've been looking for you."

"Not now Sherlock I'm busy, meeting Sarah for lunch," said John pushing past Sherlock….but not getting very far as Sherlock grabbed hold of his coat, spinning him round and frogmarching him back into the house.

"I need you to send an e-mail John, and check the inbox."

"Wha- and you couldn't do that yourself? I mean you _do_ know how to use a computer don't you?"

"Well not exactly use one….I can turn it on though," said Sherlock as though this made up for the fact he couldn't operate a computer.

"Fine I'll do it but I'm leaving after 15 minutes…..and not a second longer….anyway where have you been all day?"

"Lab," replied Sherlock off-handedly.

"Yes the lab…of course….and err Molly there was she?" said John fixing Sherlock with a meaningful glare.

"Yes of course she was John, she works there doesn't she?"

"Well yes she does but I meant…oh never mind," said John with a sigh.

"No go on John what did you mean?"

"Surely you know Sherlock."

"Know what John….come on enlighten me….spit it out!"

"Molly, Sherlock! For god's sake man she's infatuated….you could at least make an effort…to talk to her like she's human I mean."

"Molly Hooper does not like me John….wait how do you know I _don't _talk to her like she's human?"

"She's been texting me Sherlock…about you…..she likes you….you should ask her out or something, make her days a little brighter…do something for someone else for once."

"But I don't like her in that way…..why would I mislead her? You said yourself that it's wrong to do that John."

"Yes I did but it's only relevant in certain circumstances…Molly really likes you and only ever sees you in a morgue Sherlock….hardly the most romantic of settings."

"Well good because it's not meant to be romantic…I _work _there for god's sake."

"Oh Sherlock open your damned eyes!" snapped John, "just at least try to initiate some conversation, that way she feels included…ok?"

"Fine, I'll try…and prove to you that she doesn't like me…..you can go now!" Completely forgetting the E-Mail Sherlock stormed out of 221B, slamming the door behind him.

**Only a short chapter but please review…and thank you to those of you who have already it's much appreciated .**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sherlock loosened his collar as he got closer to St Bart's. God John was annoying at times, obviously Molly didn't like him, and he was mean to her, if anything she hated him. But then he remembered the way her eyes seemed to follow him round the room. And the time he had enquired if she had some kind of speech impediment because she could hardly string a sentence together when he was around. But surely not…and why _him _for God's sake! It was not like he had time for these things, he was busy with….work. Well there was one way to find out…

Sherlock rounded the corner and barged straight into an elderly lady walking her dog, knocking her to the ground. Mumbling an apology he galloped up the steps and flung the doors to the morgue open.

"Sherlock!" cried Molly, "these just came in for you they're the blood samples from the woman you were examini-,"

"Molly we are going out!" said Sherlock before he could stop himself, cutting Molly off mid-sentence, "Now! Uh how about ice-cream? Girls love that stuff right? Can't say I put much store by it myself, causes brain freeze but there you go….you coming?"

"Yeah sure why not," stammered Molly feeling her face flare up. Grabbing her coat she abandoned her work and followed Sherlock out the door, it looked like waiting around was finally paying off.

After about ten minutes of walking, well Sherlock walked Molly was mostly running to keep up, they turned a corner and onto a street full of restaurants and take-outs. Right at the very end was _Betty's Ice-cream Parlour _and Molly's heart skipped. It had been ages since anyone had taken her out and she absolutely _loved_ ice-cream, but the last time she had been here was with her late father and it brought back memories. Soon tears were spilling down her cheeks as she followed Sherlock into the shop.

"I think this table will do nicely, it's certainly the cleanest, what do you thi-…Molly? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing just….my dad…he loved this place…"

"Ahh right," said Sherlock who seemed at loss as to what to do, awkwardly he handed her a napkin.

"T-Thanks…" sniffed Molly and she made an effort to pull herself together, "So, what the hell are we doing here?"

"John's idea."

"Really?" said Molly, feeling a little bit put out that this wasn't a spontaneous date.

"Yes he said I should treat you like you're human…said you've been talking to him…about me."

Molly nearly chocked, "Oh well yes I have a bit….nothing important though," said Molly trying to sound nonchalant.

Sherlock was amused by how uncomfortable she looked, until he reminded himself that it was his presence that caused the effect, was he really that intimidating? And there was another thing, when he had turned round to find Molly crying his stomach had done a sort of flip and he felt a pang inside of him…could that have been…sympathy? Did he care about Molly that much that he didn't want to see her hurt? No, definitely not, she was his assistant and he didn't have unnecessary feelings. All the same he felt uneasy.

"Well I thought you needed to get out anyway and I need to ask you something…hope you don't mind," said Sherlock coming back to his senses.

'This is it,' thought Molly, 'He's finally going to tell me he loves me too or at least ask me out…arghh I'm excited.'

"Yeah sure…fire away," said Molly sounding far more confident that she felt.

"Well…the thing is….."

**HAHA Cliffhanger what is the thing I wonder? Well you'll have to wait till next time to find out….oh and please please please review :D xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well…the thing is…Molly I'm letting you go." Sherlock sat back in his chair having just delivered the news to Molly.

Molly sat for a moment staring at Sherlock, as if she couldn't decide whether her ears we deceiving her. After about a minute of this she leaned forward.

"I'm sorry…what?"

"I'm letting you go…John informed me of your feelings for me and I can't let that get in the way of my work so one of us has to go, and it's certainly not going to be me." Said Sherlock watching Molly's face as it turned a nasty shade of purple.

Suddenly Molly stood up and looked like she was going to walk out on him, when she suddenly whipped round and slapped him across the face.

"SHERLOCK-HOLMES-YOU-COMPLETE-ARSEHOLE…" she scream punctuating each word with another slap "HOW-DARE-YOU-FIRE-ME-WHEN-I-WORK-MY-BUTT-OFF-ALL-DAY-EVERY-DAY-FOR-YOU…" tears were streaming down her face now as she finally stopped slapping him but still went on shouting, "YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT WE ARE IN A PUBLIC PLACE OR ELSE I WOULD QUITE HAPPILY KILL YOU, AND THE ONLY REASON I'M LEAVING NOW IS BECAUSE THAT WOMAN OVER THERE LOOKS LIKE SHE IS ABOUT TO PHONE THE POLICE…." And with that Molly Hooper flounced out of the ice-cream parlour and walked out of Sherlock's life.

He sat for a moment, his cheeks stinging, and pondered how he felt about what had just happened. Had he really just fired Molly, and what was his reason again? Oh yeah, because he knew that her feelings would interrupt his work. Pathetic.

Was that really the reason as to why he had fired her? Or was it in fact not _her_ feelings at all…but his?

Sherlock began to feel that he regretted his decision, more than he had ever regretted anything in his life. And there were a lot of things to regret.

Sighing he stood up and left a hefty tip on the table, even though they hadn't actually gotten round to ordering. He walked out of thee door and onto the street, and started to make his way back to Baker Street. Boy he was in for it when John found out, Sherlock's stomach turned at the thought of what John was going to say.

**Well that's all I could hammer out today, sorry it's such a short chapter I have big plans for this story…. And I think its looking ok so far…what do you think? Please review and once again none of this belongs to me… hope you enjoyed…REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"YOU DID WHAT?!" shouted John, his hair still wet from the shower and steam rising off him as if to give the illusion that he was on fire.

"Honestly John, if looks could kill….." Sherlock trailed off at the sight of the murderous look that was now fixed upon him.

"Sherlock, tomorrow you will go and find her, you will give her back her job and then if she still bothers you so much then _you _can leave, not her." The malice in John's voice was enough to make an ordinary man quake in his boots. But Sherlock Holmes was no ordinary man and he stood his ground.

"Why should I? if you hadn't come up with this ridiculous motion that she fancied me then I wouldn't have had to test it and I would still have my helper in the lab."

"Sherlock if I hadn't made you see the light the poor woman would have been pining after you for years and…hang on, test it? What do you mea.."

"Uh oh" breathed Sherlock.

"THIS WAS AN EXPERIMENT! HOW DARE YOU" shouted John really losing his temper now. "Sherlock I swear to god if you don't go round there right now and explain EXACTLY what you did, I promise you Moriarty is going to look like candy floss compared to what is awaiting you. NOW GO!"

"Bu-"

"GO SHERLOCK….before I go into your room and mess up your sock drawer"

Sherlock sighed in defeat, grabbed his coat off the stand and stepped out into the cold London air. John was obviously wrong, Molly hated him, well she did now anyway. And really threatening to mess up his sock drawer, there was no reason for him to fly off the handle.

After a few blocks Sherlock came to a stop in front of Molly's apartment door. He raised his hand and knocked sharply.

No answer.

He knocked again.

This time there came a shuffling noise from inside and the door opened to reveal Molly dressed in pyjamas clutching at a box of tissues with mascara running down her face in black rivers.

Sherlock took a deep breath.

"Molly there is something I need to say…"

But he was cut off by the sound of the door slamming in his face


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sherlock stood stock still glaring at the door that Molly had just slammed in his face. Well, he certainly wasn't expecting that.

He stepped back surveying the house that had been Molly's for as long as she could remember. Sherlock could remember her telling him about it and how it had been her parent's before her. Filled with boring parent's furniture. Sherlock smiled as he recalled one particular story about Molly and her little brother going round the house painting anything they didn't like a different colour.

Obviously Molly had had a very happy childhood and that was something he liked to see. Molly had grown up into the competent young woman whom Sherlock had come to know. And he had to admit, she was the best at her job. All of his other interns had annoyed him with their habits, or spent too much time flirting with him and looking at themselves in the mirror to actually get any work done. No Molly was by far the best, she was a quiet worker who only really started talking at work when she had settled in, and in fact it was Sherlock who had first broken the silence, rather unusual for him, when he had asked if he could have some coffee.

Still surveying the house Sherlock made his mind up, there was only one thing for it, Molly didn't deserve to be fired.

…~*~….

Molly was sat on the sofa watching her favourite comfort film. Mamma Mia always managed to cheer her up, mostly because of how much she laughed at Pierce Brosnan's bad singing.

God sometimes she hated Sherlock. She understood that he was different, and didn't understand human emotion as well as other people, but she at least though that he knew more than to be horrible to someone who has had to put up with you for almost 4 years.

Anyway, she concluded, she deserved better and would stop thinking about him from now on, try and distance herself from him a bit. Maybe even date. Yes, that was the best approach, she though, shovelling ice-cream into her mouth in a way only girls do best.

Then she stopped, mid-shovel.

She could hear footsteps coming up the corridor, and the cat, who had been resting at her feet, suddenly arched its back and hissed.

Molly paused the film and sat very still, the door began to open and suddenly…

'Sherlock!' Molly jumped up, straightening out her pajamas and trying to stop herself from hitting the man again.

'Molly.'

'Get out!, What the hell are you doing here, never mind actually just get out. In fact how did you even get in?'

'Well I'm afraid that your door lock is relatively easy to pick.'

'Fine. Good. Now get out!'

'Molly, I-'

'OUT! NOW!'

**I'll leave it there for today. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or is following my story, my sincere apologies for not updating in a while but the plot bunnies don't visit me very often. But this is an extra long chapter to make up for it. REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, IF YOU HAVE, REVIEW AGAIN **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Molly stood facing the door, after having just slammed it in the face of the man she loved. She let out a deep breath, and began to let the tears fall down her face again. Leaning against the door, her conscience began to take effect.

Sherlock had actually come to apologise, or so it seemed. Maybe she shouldn't have been so hasty, after all it probably took a lot for Sherlock to even admit that he had done something wrong…especially admitting it to himself.

She closed her eyes, which were now stinging after all the crying, and cradled her pounding head in her hands. She felt crap. But, she resolved, she should probably give Sherlock another chance to explain. After all, how many people had even had an apology off Sherlock Holmes?

Sighing she stood up and opened the door, expecting to see Sherlock standing there. Instead it was more like Sherlock was hanging there, only his shiny black shoes in sight.

Stepping out of the door Molly saw that Sherlock was now clinging to the window frame of her second floor bathroom window.

"Sherlock, what the HELL are you doing?" said Molly, rather exasperatedly.

"Oh, I was trying to find a better way to break in; some way that would mean you couldn't slam anything in my face. But I seem to have got stuck. If you could just…"

Obligingly Molly wrapped her arms around Sherlock's legs, found he was heavier than she thought and when Sherlock let go of the window, she promptly fell over, ending up with Sherlock on top of her. A moment of awkward silence ensued before Molly shoved Sherlock off her (no need for Sherlock to see the blush beginning to creep up her face) and stood up, brushing herself off, while Sherlock did the same.

Then she stood there expectantly.

"Well Sherlock, let's hear whatever it is that has you breaking into my house to tell me."

Sherlock took a deep breath, composing himself. Before looking Molly straight in the eye and saying softly:

"Molly, I am...sorry."

**YAYYYYY so Sherlock has finally seen some sense. Please Please review, they mean so much to me. Another Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS WONDERFUL SET OF CHARACTERS. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Before I give you the next chapter I just want to thank all of you who have read my story, but a special thank you goes to those who reviewed or followed or favourite my story. It helps me keep going and makes me very happy, so cookies for you all **** I am also looking for a beta reader for this story, although I am not entirely sure how to get one if you would like to be my beta reader please make yourself known and I shall work it out somehow. For now, on with the story.**

Chapter 9

Molly stood still in shock. He _had _apologised! Surely a first for anyone, anywhere, ever. An apology from Sherlock Holmes!

Realising that Sherlock was stood in front of her, a slightly puzzled expression on his face, Molly decided she should probably pick her jaw up off the floor and reply.

"Sherlock I…that is to say…I…thank you." She stammered, unable to avoid the blush that was slowly working its way up her cheeks. Composing herself she asked if Sherlock would like to come in for coffee.

"Black, two sugars please," said Sherlock, who proceeded to stroll purposely into her house. Molly, now alone outside and with Sherlock out of earshot, muttered

"Please come in, and make yourself at home."

…~*~…

Molly busied herself in the kitchen, putting the kettle on and getting two mugs out of the cupboard. As she was reaching for the coffee she felt a hand on her shoulder and squealed in shock promptly dropping the coffee, which smashed all over the floor.

"DAMMIT SHERLOCK! Do you have to creep up on people like that!?"

"Yes well your household pet seems to have taken a liking to me and now won't leave me alone, I was hoping you would be able to do something about it," came the reply, with an air of slight annoyance.

Molly looked up from sweeping the coffee into the bin to see Sherlock stood in front of her with her cat, Captain, wound round his legs.

Laughing she picked Captain up (much to his disappointment) and took him outside.

"Sherlock he's a cat, it's his job to check out the competition for food. Surely you had pets when you were little," said Molly wondering why Sherlock looked so uncomfortable.

"Not exactly," said Sherlock, loosening his collar, "I did once have a pet snail, James, but Mycroft decided he would rather experiment on him than let me keep him."

Molly became very interested in the floor, trying to hide her laughter. The idea that Sherlock didn't have a normal pet was fitting for him, and quite hilarious. Sherlock, luckily, didn't notice as he was now stood at the window frowning at Molly's garden.

Molly was very proud of her garden. Her strawberries were looking fantastic and were almost ready to be eaten. And she had an array of different coloured flowers that never failed to cheer her up.

Sherlock was still staring at the garden, and had tensed up,

"Molly?"

"Mmhh?"

"Is your garden meant to look like it's been hit by a bomb?"

"What?" Molly stood up and rushed to stand beside Sherlock. And gasped.

**I know I'm awful to you. And I just couldn't resist the coffee line…so shoot me ****. Reviews are always appreciated and as I said I'm looking for a bet reader, if any of you feel up to it. As usual my master plan to make Sherlock my own didn't work and so it still belongs to Moffat and Gatiss.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
